<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>who the fuck is this guy? by keyungso</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848622">who the fuck is this guy?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyungso/pseuds/keyungso'>keyungso</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TharnType the Series (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Fluff, M/M, chopperbeingateenagerbasically, mewgulfbeinggays, whatevenisthislol, whatsnew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:29:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyungso/pseuds/keyungso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>mew’s birthday but in chopper’s pov.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>476</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>who the fuck is this guy?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I do not have a good feeling about this.</p><p>Not at all. Nada. Nothing. Everything about this man screams danger and everything evil. </p><p>Why is he suddenly here? I know it’s Mew’s birthday but he doesn’t have random people coming up to our house with a freaking cake and gorgeous smile and especially wearing a freaking suit?? </p><p>I huff. And it was going so well too. Mew had bought me the newest Pawper treat that tasted like oh my god, it tasted like heaven with bacon and meatballs. And I was happily eating my treat, perfectly comfy sitting on Mew’s lap while he’s watching the telly and petting my back when the doorbell rang. </p><p>I thought it was pizza or something. Cause Mew likes to order food when there’s occasions like this so I stayed in my place while he went up to get the door. </p><p>When he didn’t come back for a few minutes, that’s when I sniff something fishy. So I dropped my treat and head to the door. </p><p>It isn’t the pizza guy. </p><p>It’s this tall looking dude. With fluffy dark hair parted in the middle and gummy smile and a white suit, singing happy birthday to Mew. <em>My</em> Mew. </p><p>And who’s the guy with the camera taking pictures of them? Why is he taking pictures of them?</p><p>I look at Mew. If he signals it, I don’t mind biting and scaring away these punks. Just say it, Dad.</p><p>But Mew doesn’t even look uncomfortable. Instead, he looks happy. He’s smiling fondly and being all touchy touchy with the new guy. I’m dumbfounded. Did I miss anything? Did I suddenly walk into another universe? Who is this and how does he have the privilege to come to our house and how does he know Mew’s obsessed with salmon?</p><p>I hear Mew whisper “Are you tired?” to the new guy. Um, excuse you but did you ever ask <em>me</em> if I’m tired? I don’t think so. </p><p>“No, not really,” the guy says back, smiling like a loser he is. Gross. </p><p>And Mew has the guts to smile back. </p><p>Who the fuck is this guy? </p><p>Yeah. You guessed it. I start barking. Shut up I can do whatever I want.</p><p>Obviously, they both turn their heads to look at me. And I smirk (Can a dog smirk? I don’t know. But that’s what I picture myself doing so let’s just go with it) when I see the guy’s eyes widen in fear slightly. Just slightly but it’s something. </p><p>I see Mew smiling. “This is Chopper.” </p><p>The guy smiles. The same smile he did to Mew. Disgusting. “Hi Chopper.” </p><p>Fuck off. (I probably bark again) </p><p>“Chopper,” Mew says warningly, “That’s not how you greet people. Come on, say hi to Gulf.” </p><p><em>Gulf</em>? That’s his name? I want to laugh. </p><p>And can you believe it? Did Mew literally just take this random guy’s side? What the hell. </p><p>“I don’t think he likes me,” Gulf says, laughing. </p><p>“Don’t worry,” Mew says, grinning, “He’ll warm up to you.” </p><p>Nu uh. I don’t think so. </p><p>Wait. Why is Mew wrapping his arm around his waist like that? What’s happening?!!!! What’s going on???!!!!! Why the fuCK IS GULF FEEDING THE SALMON CAKE TO HIM??!!!!!!!</p><p>That’s it. I start growling. I face my snout towards that Gulf guy and growl my ass out. I don’t care if he shits his pants he is not taking my dad away with his charming ass. </p><p>“Ma,” Mew calls out, pulling Gulf closer to him, totally <em>not</em> in a protective way, “Can you get Chopper? He’s acting up again.” </p><p>My snout drop to the floor. Seriously. I’m not kidding. </p><p><em>Me</em>? Acting up again? When hAVE I <em>EVER</em> acted up??!!!! Oh my god I cannot believe he said that to me. </p><p>Grandma comes from behind me and before I can naruto run my ass from the scene she picks me up and puts her under the right arm. </p><p>“Gulf, why don’t you come inside? It’s chilly outside,” she says warmly. I gape. Literally, am I the only sane one in this house? </p><p>Gulf bows but shakes his head, “I don’t want to intrude.” </p><p>“Nonsense! What intrude? You’re basically my son already. If you become sick, it’ll be my fault. Mew, get him inside.” </p><p>“Alright,” Gulf smiles, “Thank you auntie.” </p><p>I watch as he takes off his shoes and steps inside, Mew still attached to his side like a dog. Gross. Wait, I’m a dog. Never mind then. </p><p>The camera guy from before tells his goodbyes and leaves. Which is even <em>more</em> suspicious. Why isn’t he staying and Mew is not saying anything about it but when Gulf doesn’t want to stay he’s insisting on it? </p><p>I see Gulf look at me again and I meet his gaze, trying to fuel all my anger and warning in one stare. </p><p>“Do you want to pet him?” Mew asks, noticing his stare.</p><p>“Will he bite me?” </p><p>“I’ll be here, don’t worry.” </p><p>Oh my god. Someone get me a bucket ASAP because I’m about to puke my treat out right now. </p><p>“Come,” Mew says, taking Gulf’s hand in his and slowly bringing it to me. I look at them in annoyance. Does he really think I won’t bite this mothafucka? </p><p>“Look,” Mew says, his finger grazing my cheek. </p><p>But I guess Gulf’s smarter than he looks because he pulls away, laughing. Can that boy stop laughing and making Mew smile every time? Jesus, contain yourself. </p><p>“No, Phi. He’ll bite me.” </p><p>Yes I will. </p><p>“I told you I’m here if anything happens.” </p><p>Here we go again folks. </p><p>Oh never mind I guess. Grandma’s taking me away from them. Thank god. I don’t think I can stand another second looking at them. Can’t believe they disrespected me like that. </p><p>Grandma places me down in the bedroom and I snuggle against her hand when she squats down to pet me. She always smells like roses and a hint of honey. “Be a good dog, Chopper. Don’t scare Gulf away.” </p><p>Why? What’s so special about him? Why is Mew being so nice to him? </p><p>I whimper my frustrations out because duh, dogs can’t talk. </p><p>“He’s very special to Mew. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him this happy. So you have to be on your best behavior to make Mew happy, okay?” </p><p><em>Ugh</em>. </p><p>Curse older woman who uses their motherly voice and pleading face to their advantage. </p><p>Fine. I’ll play nice. </p><p>So when I stop growling and barking, Grandma finally opens the door and lets me out. I immediately scurry off to where Mew is. </p><p>They’re in the living room, sitting on the floor obviously beside each other, knees touching. Do they have to be that close? They’re too busy laughing and talking amongst themselves to even notice I’m there. Thanks for that, Gulf. 💘luv u lotz</p><p>I make my way to them and Gulf immediately reaches out to Mew when he notices me. </p><p>“Don’t worry,” Mew soothes him. “Here, use this.” </p><p>He takes my treat box from the table before opening it and pouring some on his hand. He takes one and hands it towards me. I happily eat it up. What? It’s tiny bacon. Who doesn’t like tiny bacon? </p><p>I watch as he takes another and hands it to Gulf. But Gulf doesn’t move, eyes watching me every second like I’m going to attack him out of nowhere. Please. I have class. I’m not an animal. </p><p>Mew takes Gulf’s hand with his other free hand, trying to make him take the treat. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>And this is where everything goes down. </p><p>Okay so. Let me tell you something. </p><p>Honest to God. I really plan to just take the treat from Gulf once, just so I can make Mew happy and then I can just sulk it up and cry myself to sleep I guess. But <em>then</em>!!!! But then Mew has to do the dumbest thing ever. </p><p>He says softly, “I’m here, babe.” </p><p>BABE?????</p><p><em>BABE?????????</em>?</p><p>HE- </p><p>Oh MY <b>FUCKING</b> GOD. </p><p>He <b><em>dARE</em></b>-</p><p>Okay so I bite the poor boy. </p><p>Don’t @ me okay!!! In my defense it isn’t even a huge bite. I just- I just give him a little nibble. The guy is just being overdramatic. </p><p>And it’s not like I go unpunished. God probably hates dogs, that racist, and put a curse on me because right after that, Mew immediately holds Gulf’s hand and asks if he’s alright and checks for injuries. <em>Right in front of my fucking salad. </em></p><p>It’s not a good experience. Let me tell you this. Imagine your dad doing all this lovey dovey thing with your rival. Can’t believe it. Can’t believe it luv. </p><p>I lost. I lost, my friends. When Mew starts kissing the goddamn bite mark I know there’s no more room for old Chopper. I guess I have to move now. Probably live by the streets. Living in used card boxes and feeding off the dirty scraps left by vegan restaurants with my only companions being the rats from the sewer.</p><p>And every night during Christmas, maybe I can visit him. See him through the window as he dines and laughs and makes gingerbread houses with Gulf. </p><p>“I’m okay. He didn’t bite me that hard,” Gulf says, breaking me out of my fantasy. </p><p>“Are you sure?” </p><p>“I’m sure. Chopper loves you too much to do anything to me,” Gulf grins before placing a soft peck against his lips. </p><p>O.o</p><p>I swear guys I’m not even kidding I’m too shocked to puke. </p><p>”You know you didn’t have to surprised me. I know you’re really tired from the event.”</p><p>”But I wanted to. You’ll do anything for me. This is the least I could do.” </p><p>Mew smiles, eyes crinkling. “I love you.” </p><p>“I love you too, Phi,” Gulf answers softly, leaning closer so his forehead is against Mew’s. He’s closing his eyes. “Happy birthday, boo.” </p><p>And really. </p><p>Who wouldn’t melt when you see your owner smile so hard until his eyes becomes almost a straight line? Who wouldn’t melt when seeing your owner whispering i love you’s to another while tackling him into a hug? Who wouldn’t melt when you see your owner cry in happiness as his boyfriend lovingly kisses all his tears away? </p><p>Me. I wouldn’t cry. </p><p>I’m kidding. I bawl my eyes out. </p><p>Sorry. It’s just been a while since I’ve seen Mew this happy, okay? Give me a break.</p><p>An hour later, I see them in the bed couch, under the same blanket and snuggled against each other. Gulf’s facing one way while Mew’s against his back, face tucked in his neck and arms wrapped tightly around him. It looks so normal that I just <em>know</em> even though it’s my first time seeing them like this, it’s clear they’ve slept like this before. A lot of times too. <em>Ew</em>. </p><p>A voice inside me tells me to take advantage of this situation and bite Gulf’s finger off. </p><p>But I don’t. </p><p>Instead I jump myself on the couch, taking up a small space before curling myself and closing my eyes. </p><p>I still don’t like him, I decide, but I guess now I have a somewhat good feeling about this. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi. so i made this for an hour. a little something for mew’s birthday even though it’s kinda late. got inspired by the gulfxchopper content we got today :) follow my twitter: wonuwuh</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>